


Electro-Synchronization (OS Logs)

by JayeMover_16



Series: Electro-Synchronization [3]
Category: Cytus (Video Games), 新幹線変形ロボ シンカリオン | Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion (Anime), 映像研には手を出すな! | Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na! | Keep Your Hands off Eizoken! (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMover_16/pseuds/JayeMover_16
Summary: The OS Log system. Chapter titles will be made to mimic the OS log system in Cytus 2.The OS logs will be added randomly and will not be released in order. They will be organized routinely. There will not be very many OS logs per person, at least not as of now. I will not transcribe existing OS logs from the game, however, I will be transcribing partial/edited OS logs.
Series: Electro-Synchronization [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045872
Kudos: 2





	1. ??? - Log #1 - Main_Log_707_??_??

Initializing...  
Initialization complete. Please input  
\- ERROR - Override in process

("I told you not to start the Deep Learning Function at the very beginning.")  
("It was on by default. It does what it wants to unless you override it, and you can't override it if what it's implemented into isn't turned on.")  
Voice Recognization - No Data

("What? I just overrode it!")  
("It's just the voice recognition. Nothing important.")

DATA INPUT - [datapk.01]:[dl_ai_ver1.1]:[datapk.02]  
Data received. Opening data files.

("It's received the data now.")  
("Is it really polite to call them an 'it' now?")  
("Whether it's polite or not doesn't matter yet. ...Also, the unit is male.")  
("You're just saying that because I'm right.")  
Voice recognition - Yatsushiro Isaburo, Unknown

("You didn't put my name into the data files!?")  
("You never sent me the voice samples.")  
("I'll do it after we've finished, then.")

Data files (Pack 01) - [basic_function]:[adv_function]:[e5_control]:[cr_register]:[voice_recognition_defult]  
Data files (DL_AI) - UNKNOWN  
Data files (Pack 02) - [personality_recognition_system]:[emotion_setup]  
Data files (OPCI) - UNKNOWN

("You spelled 'default' wrong.")  
("It's just the name of the file, so it's fine. I'll change it if it becomes an issue.")  
("...What's the OPCI file? I don't remember anything with that name")  
("I don't know what that is. It just appeared. …I can't delete it without having to completely reset his main system.")  
("We'll research it, then.")

**[End of log]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this kicks off the new OS log system! This is going to be more exposition and world-building. Some stuff is important to the story, some of it is optional background info for characters, and the rest of it is me being hyperfocused on things.


	2. Seiryu - Log #1 - Audio_Recording_700_01_01

Seiryu: Wow, look! This is so cool!

Byakko: It's nice here.

[Ice Cream Machine]: Come, look over here! Delicious ice cream! Ho? Little boy, your name is......? ......? ...... right? This ice cream is free! Here's one for you!

Seiryu: No thank you...

[Ice Cream Machine]: Here! Don't be so shy! Take it! Happy 700th Anniversary~ Hahaha~

Byakko: Daito? Come get some ice cream. It's free.

Daito: Everything's free! It's a new century! ...Thank you!

Byakko: Paff has a concert soon, right?

Daito: Yep! You coming with, or no?

Byakko: ...No, I don't think so.

Daito: Why not?

Byakko: I was going to work on my project a bit more.

Seiryu: What project?

Byakko: I'll tell you when we get back. There are too many people here.

Seiryu: Fi-i-ine.

Byakko: ...And he's three...

Daito: You weren't any different.

Byakko: That doesn't help my cause.

**[End of audio recording]**


	3. Sayaka - Log #1 - Cam_Store_697_12_03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References EP 9 of the Eizouken anime.

**[Door opens]**

Sayaka: Hello.

Sayaka's Aunt: Oh my goodness! You're covered in snow! Did you walk here? That couldn't have been easy.

Sayaka: You're not going to open the store?

Sayaka's Aunt: No-one's gonna be out in this snowstorm. Even the convenience stores are closed.

Sayaka: But people need to buy stuff all the time. If we open up right now, we'll be the only place making money. I saw footsteps in front of the store, too.

Sayaka's Aunt: Okay, we'll need that snow shoveled, then!

Sayaka: Okay.

**[Fast Forward]**  
**[Snow being shoveled by Sayaka]**

Sayaka's Uncle: You ever notice the kinds of things she does? she started shoveling in front of the vending machine, for instance... That means we can start making money as soon as that bit of snow is cleared. Hot drinks sell at times like this.

Sayaka's Aunt: She's really thoughtful. isn't she?

Sayaka's Uncle: She's always got her little eyes open. Did you know she has trouble with math?

Sayaka's Aunt: When she's got such a mind for business?

Sayaka's Uncle: Funny, isn't it? Thing is, you can be a math whiz, but if you don't have a head for business- the way I don't- it won't matter.

**[Fast Forward]**

Sayaka: It's all clear.

Sayaka's Uncle: Attagirl! No tip this time. Instead, you can have these. Sell what you've got, and make some money.

**[Door opens]**

Customer: Man, it's cold.

Sayaka's Uncle: Welcome.

Customer: Do you have any gloves? I was thinking about shoveling, but all I had were thin rubber ones...

**[Sayaka pulls out a pair of work gloves]**

Customer: Oh, not like those. I was looking for something nice and thick that the snow couldn't soak through.

Sayaka: If you put your rubber gloves on top of these...

Customer: Hey, yeah!

Sayaka: Thank you very much.

**[Signal Lost]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the iM system in another work? I feel like I should. I'm probably going to do that.


	4. "Æsir" - Log#? - Audio_???_??_??_??

**[Electronic Music]**  
**[Footsteps]**

Byakko: What are you working on this time?

Genbu: Nothing, really. Where's Ivy?

Byakko: Still talking with Daito and Lily.

Genbu: Don't trip.

Byakko: I'm not going to-

**[Thud]**

Genbu: You were saying?

Byakko: ...Nevermind...

Genbu: Have you finished your part of the project?

Byakko: Mostly. I'm not sure if it sounds right, though. ...Let's try it out, either way.

Genbu: Alright.

**[CHAOS plays]**

Genbu: Works fine.

Byakko: What were you going to use it for, again?

Genbu: Just another song from Æsir.

Byakko: I might send it to Vanessa. The music samples-

Genbu: It's going to get stuck in the ID filters. That's what happened last time.

Byakko: ...

Genbu: ...So you didn't know that.

Byakko: I'll see if Ivy can help with that.

**[Signal Lost]**


	5. Hakura - Log #1 - Cam_Theater_708_04_06

Seiryu: …Anyway, did you hear about the concert going on in Odaiba later this week?

Hakura: Yep. Didn't know you were a fan.

Seiryu: Not really, I just like concerts. A friend of mine - the same one that had me put together his music - is a Paff fan, so I'm just going with him.

Hakura: I see. …I think something happened backstage. Look.

Seiryu: I'll go help them. I'm not sure if you're allowed backstage.

Hakura: That's fine. I didn't tell my mom I was leaving, so she's probably worried about me.

Seiryu: Alright. see you around, then.

Hakura: See ya.

**[Cat meow]**

Hakura: Huh? ...Oh, it's a cat. Don't go into the street, kitty.

**[Running footsteps]**

Hayato: Hakura! Mom's looking for you!

Hakura: Okay. I'm- what did I just say, cat? Don't go into the street.

Hayato: Hakura, wait!

**[Running footsteps]**

Hakura: What are you- Hayato!

**[Tire screech]  
[Thud]**

**[Signal Lost]**


	6. "Æsir" - Log#? - Audio_???_??_??_??

**[Instrument plays]**

Genbu: ...See? Not that difficult.

Suzaku: I'm surprised you've learned all this in under a year. It takes most online musicians much longer to learn even half of all this.

Genbu: I have more free time than most.

Suzaku: Not really. You have a lot of work, but you elect to ignore it.

Genbu: I do work on it. In bits and pieces.

Byakko: He does. I've seen it once or twice, but one time he fell asleep in the middle of-

**[Loud bang]**

Byakko: Ow...

Suzaku: Really? 

**[Hurried Footsteps]**

Xian: Hey, G! Your kid's freaking out about something again!

Genbu: Alright. Where is he?

Xian: Over here!

Genbu: That is... painfully vague.

Suzaku: So he's your son now?

Genbu: Sort of.

Byakko: That's cute.

Genbu: Shut up.

**[Signal Lost]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update my Ao3 works for a while due to schoolwork.


	7. Seiryu - Log #2 - Cam_???_700_01_025

Seiryu: Ivy?

Ivy: Yes? What is it?

Seiryu: Happy birthday!

Ivy: Hm?

Seiryu: Genbu said today was your birthday or something.

Ivy: Birthday?

Seiryu: Yep.

Ivy: OPCI units don't have "birthdays".

Seiryu: Well, Genbu said he found a serial number, and it turned out to be yours. 2501_004.

Ivy: Yes, that's my serial number. How did you get a birthday from that?

Seiryu: The first half. 25th of the first month. so, January 25th!

Ivy: Vanessa has a similar serial number. 2501_005.

Seiryu: So you two are twins?

Ivy: ...

Seiryu: You guys should be twins. It makes sense, doesn't it?

Ivy: I guess so. I'll ask Vanessa.

Seiryu: OK. You're still twins to me, though.

**[Fast Forward]**

Vanessa: I think it works very well!

Ivy: The logic behind it checks out, too. ...Are the others' serial numbers the same way? I don't quite remember.

Vanessa: I think so. Maybe ask Genbu what else he found?

Ivy: I'll do that.

Seiryu: I'm glad you think it works!

Vanessa: Oh, Seiryu! I didn't see you there. You're the one who thought of this? You're such a smart little man!

Seiryu: Well, it makes sense. You thought so too.

Ivy: Sometimes I forget that you're three.

Seiryu: I'm four now.

Ivy: Further proves my point.

Seiryu: Now you're just making excuses.

Ivy: ...

**[Signal Lost]**


End file.
